A New Power
by fangirl1209
Summary: After Elsa fixed what she accidentally did to Arenedalle, and Elsa takes the thrown again and everything returns back normal. And Jack Frost, and boy with powers of his own, travels to Arenedalle to find a place he can call home.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The New Arrival

Only 3 months has passed since Elsa had been named Queen of Arenedalle. Everything was back to normal…well maybe even better than what was normal. Queen Elsa and her sister Anna were best friends again.

After the incident where Elsa had accidentally set off an eternal winter, but don't worry she fixed that, a young boy with snow white hair, crystal blue eyes, pale skin, who wore a tan shirt, brown vest, leather brown coat, leather brown pants, and was barefoot. In his hand he held a wooden staff with a hooked end on the top. Where his hand met the wood there was ice.

He walked to the castle's gates and went inside. A smile stretched across his face as he saw the ground was covered in ice. Ice went up the walls and onto the rooftops. "Now this is a place I could live in!" He said.

Everyone was gathered in the courtyard just outside the door of the castle. Two guards stood on either side of the big wooden doors. Trumpets sounded and the guards opened the doors.

"Queen Elsa of Arenedalle and Princess Anna of Arenedalle!" One of the guards shouted.

Two women steeped out onto the steeps. One had bleach blond hair, light blue eyes, and pale skin. Her hair was pulled back into a French braid with a gold crown atop her head. She wore a long icy blue dress. The sleeves were see through along with the long cape that flowed behind her as she walked. The other girl had light brown hair pulled into two braids. Her eyes were teal. She wore a light green dress with white sleeves.

Everyone clapped and cheered as they came out.

Elsa and Anna walked down the steeps and started talking to the people. The new boy couldn't hear what they were saying so he tried to get closer. As he gently pushed his way to the front he heard and young girl ask, "Queen Elsa! Will there be skating today?"

"Yes! There will be skating today! Everyone, everyone may I have you attention!" Elsa answered.

Everyone went dead silent as Elsa spoke to them.

"Today there will be skating in the court yard!" She announced.

Everyone cheered and stepped back giving him a clear view of the Queen and her sister. She pull up the skirt of her dress just enough to show her foot lift up and come down of the ground sending off a sheet of ice spreading across the ground.

People started sliding around. Some spun, and some slid with their family and friends. The boy slowly approached the queen.

She was talking to Anna as he came closer. There was a man with dirty blond hair approaching them also. He wore a blue tunic and a black vest with dark pants.

"Hello Kristoff!" Anna greeted him.

"Hello Anna," He replied, "and Elsa."

Anna turned to say something as she noticed the strange boy approaching them.

"Oh hello." Anna said to the boy. "Never seen you around here."

"I just came here. I have never been here before." He replied. "I'm interrupting anything am I?"

"Oh gosh no. I was just getting to know my sister again." Elsa answered.

"What's your name?" Anna asked.

"Oh my name is Jack. Jack Frost!" He stretched out his hand as a greeting to Anna and then to Elsa.

"Well I am going to guess you know who we are." Anna said, "Considering my friend Kristoff just said our names as you came up to us."

"And the guards said it as you guys came out." Jack added.

"Right. Well welcome to Arenedalle Jack Frost."

"So may I ask how you froze the ground?" Jack asked Elsa.

"It my power. I was born with it. I can manipulate frost and the snow." Elsa answered. "Jack would you like to come inside? You look like you have been traveling for weeks."

"Well I kind of have. I have been looking for a place to call my home." Jack commented as they walked inside.

"Well Jack it looks like you found a home. We welcome anyone here to Arenedalle." Elsa replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Secret Reviled

As Jack walked through the doors into the castle, he could feel that this place would be good for him.

Light fell in the room through the open windows. A purple carpet went from one end of the room to the other. Tables, couches and chairs lined the walls. The chairs and couches where dark blue with white lines sewn into the fabric. The tables were sparkling in the light. Busts of family members going generations back sat upon silk pillows on the tables. Plates of food and drinks were being set out for guests.

Maids ran back and forth getting the day ready. Mumbling to each other orders or just small talk.

Elsa led Jack into the parlor. It was similar to the entryway except there was a desk and a few bookshelves. A fireplace sat coldly on the far left side of the room.

"Oh would you like me to get a maid to light the fire?" Elsa asked as she caught Jack looking at the empty fireplace.

"You don't have too. I don't get cold." Jack replied.

"Is that why you are barefoot?" Elsa said as she walked over to one of the windows. She sat on the window's ledge looking out.

"I guess. I have never owned shoes before. Well I have never owned anything but what I have with me!" Jack joined her by the window. "So how long have you known about your powers?"

"Oh since I was a child. Just starting to finally control them." She moved her hand up to the glass and had ice crystals cover the small corner.

"I don't mean to invade your life but I noticed you seemed a little nervous using your powers around Anna."

"When we where very young I hurt Anna on accident with them. I hid my powers from her but on my coronation day I accidentally sent off an eternal winter. And I nearly killed her and risked every ones life." Frost covered almost half of the window as she explained why she is cautious about her powers to Jack.

"Oh. I am sorry. You know I have some powers of my own." He added after she was done. He took a step back and put the tip of his staff to the ground. Ice spread out from the tip and covered the area surrounding him.

Elsa jumped from the seat in amazement. "I thought I was the only one who had powers!"

"I guess you were wrong." Jack laughed.

Jack and Elsa talked for hours about their powers, themselves, and anything they could think off. Jack told Elsa about how he was born from the moon. And Elsa told him everything she could about Arenedalle and the nearby places. At some point while they were lost in conversation a maid had come in a lit the fire.

Anna and Kristoff came in the parlor to find Elsa and Jack sitting on the couch laughing and talking.

"Should we leave them or interrupt?" Kristoff asked Anna quietly.

"I have no idea. But I am guessing they don't know that 5 hours have passed." Anna replied.

"I'll interrupt them." Kristoff started to take a step forward but was stopped by Anna's hand being placed on his chest.

"No. Let me!" She looked at him and smiled. She walked up behind the couch quietly and poked her head up just over the back. She placed herself perfectly between them. "Hey, so what are you to talking about?"

Elsa gave off a quiet scream from being startled by Anna. Jack jumped slightly but then quietly laughed to himself.

"Elsa and I were just getting to know each other. We actually have a lot in common." Jack said.

"Like what?" Kristoff asked as he approached behind Anna. Anna stood up so Kristoff could wrap his arms around her.

"Well for one we both have powers. And our powers are the same." Elsa stated.

"Really? You can do magic with ice?" Anna let out more excitement than she wanted.

"Yeah. Here I'll show you." Jack stood up and walked over to the mantle. He placed the tip of his staff on the top on the mantle. Ice slowly spread over the mantle frame. The entire fireplace was covered in ice but the fire remained glowing.

Anna and Kristoff let their jaws drop open in amazement. Elsa laughed at her sisters expression.

"Told you!" Jack laughed.


End file.
